cladunx2fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Magic Circles
According to a note in a bottle in Arcanus Cella, there are 215 Magic Circles in all. 200 are learned by classes, 1 is the basic circle learned by all characters, and 14 are earned through achievement. Basic Magic Circle False Mind is the basic Magic Circle that all characters begin with regardless of class. It has two Sub Character spaces, one of which has an HP -60% space attached. Class Magic Circles Each class has 20 Magic Circles that are learned as the character levels up in that class. The first Magic Circle is provided at Level 1. Warrior Wizard Saint Guardian Ranger Merchant Swordmage Ninja Dragoon Shaman Earned Magic Circles Some Magic Circles are earned by special achievements. Neo-geon King This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Neo-geon. Only the Main Character will receive the circle. It has four Sub Character spaces, all of which have Job Skill 1 effects. The left and right characters have Mana 2x spaces and a total of -40% HP. Several CRT/SPD spaces are available, with one SPD space locked behind an Awaken. Master This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Neo-Geon with Monster Level of at least 400. Total Conquest This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Neo-Geon with Monster Level of at least 999. Omnipotent This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Neo-Geon with Monster Level of 9999. Tri-geon King This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-geon on the Normal branch or the Transition floors. Only the Main Character will receive the circle. It has 2 built-in Widens, space for 5 Sub Chars with Job Skill effects, and two Gate Revive spaces that are both tied to Fatemate spaces. There are 2 Ability #1 and #4 spaces, and one space each for the remaining abilities. Lord of Chaos This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-Geon on the Chaos branch. Lord of Heaven This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-Geon on the Heaven branch. Limit Breaker This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-geon with Monster Level of at least 400. Only the Main Character will receive the circle. It has 2 built-in Widens, space for 6 Sub Chars with Job Skill effects, and various damage redirecting spaces. Pass the Summit This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-Geon with Monster Level of at least 999. Perfect Form This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-Geon with Monster Level of at least 1999. Invincible This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-Geon with Monster Level of at least 4999. God Exceeder This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Tri-Geon with Monster Level of 9999. Ultra M This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Ran-geon while in Immortal Chase mode (purchased from the Back Alley shop with 500G). It's best to attempt this from the Neo-geon, since the black Immortal starts at lvl 1 with the rest of the monsters. This circle has space for 8 Sub Chars, seven of which give all their mana to the inner-front Sub Char. This Sub Char has -4800 in Mana penalty spaces attached, but whatever mana is left will go towards one built-in Widen followed by a chain of 3 Growth spaces and 12 ATK, DEF, HP, SP, SPD, and CRT spaces. There are no Ability spaces in this circle. Lucky 7 This Magic Circle is unlocked by safely exiting the 99th floor of a Ran-geon with a Monster Level of exactly 777. Unavailable There are three more Magic Circles that seem to be unavailable through in-game means: Six Skills, Hello Job and Petit Awakening. MC Six Skills.png|Six Skills MC Hello Job.png|Hello Job MC Petit Awakening.png|Petit Awakening